1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a system of pockets and, more particularly, to an interchangeable system of pockets in which the pockets can be releasably attached randomly about articles of clothing.
2. Discussion
Often it is desired to place small items, which are to be transported manually, in pockets. This allows the hands of the transporter to be unburdened. Additionally, the maximum load transportable by the wearer of the pocketed garment can be increased. Typically, pockets are permanently secured to articles of clothing, thus restricting the user to a predetermined pocket arrangement and a predetermined pocket capacity.
The prior art is replete with myriad pocket constructions capable of removably attaching to articles of clothing as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,438,062, 3,611,444, 3,624,686 and 4,651,355.
None of these devices is without its problems. Some of the devices do not provide for a pocket capable of incorporation into a system of interchangeable pockets. Additionally, some of the devices do not provide a readily attachable pocket. Further, some of the devices do not provide a pocket capable of safely retaining the pocket's contents.